Cain and Harriet, One Shots
by Harriet Finch Scenes
Summary: A collection of one shots that I will add to as and when. I don't own them I just borrowed them to keep them together. Cain Dingle and Harriet Finch
1. Chapter 1

A Night Under The Stars

The chill of the autumn air had definitely taken a hold of the early November evening, the moon shone brightly in the clear sky surrounded by dazzling stars, paving a pathway through the village to the field behind the pavilion, where in the middle stood the outline of a big bonfire.

A small gathering had already congregated around a few tables underneath a gazebo, brightly lit with old oil lamps and strings of multi coloured fairy lights, steam from cups of hot tea swirling up and disappearing into the crisp, cold night, the laughter of children happily playing tag filled the otherwise silent air.

"Nice hat" Cain laughed as Harriet came downstairs wearing a woollen navy hat with a big fluffy bobble on the top.

"Least I'll be warm" she chuckled hinting at his lack of head gear, while pulling a spare hat from behind her back and quickly pulling it over his head. "There" she added, stepping back to admire his big brown eyes just barely poking out from under the turn up.

"Haha, very funny" Cain laughed sarcastically, pulling her close while capturing her lips with a warm passionate kiss, hoping to distract her while attempting to remove the hat quietly.

"Not so fast mister" Harriet muttered under the kiss,

"Right you are vicar" he muttered back, kissing her lips again

"You know what that does to me when you call me that" she moaned as he slowly kissed her neck, his warm breath skimming over her skin sending shivers down her spine.

A knock at the door suddenly brought them back to reality,

"Nice hat Grumpy" Sarah remarked seeing her granddad as he opened the door,

"Don't you start" Cain snapped as he pulled on his coat,

"Mum said I can go with you and Harriet" Sarah happily replied.

They were going to the annual bonfire and fireworks display that the village proudly arrange for the community every year, only this time Harriet was a spectator rather than a volunteer so she was very much looking forward to spending the night relaxing with the new love of her life. They had been an official couple for about four months now, and despite a few setbacks everyone had accepted the fact they were together. They were no longer viewed as the vicar and the bad boy, just Cain and Harriet, two normal people in a relationship, with Cain even managing to stay out of trouble and remaining on the right side of the law, much to everyone's surprise.

"Come on then" Sarah called excitedly as Harriet wound her scarf loosely round her neck locking the door behind her.

Sarah walked on ahead singing her song to herself,

"She has a really good voice" Harriet said to a proud Cain,

"Debbie's really grateful that you spend the time practising with her" he replied

"I like her, she's a good kid" Harriet smiled

"She likes you too, but not as much as I do" Cain chuckled leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her cheek, while slipping his hand into hers, their fingers intertwining so as not to let each other go, Cain stroking her palm with his thumb as they happily walked along, chatting and laughing to each other, looking every inch the perfect couple very much in love.

A strong aroma of smoke accompanied by a lingering fog filled the air as they approached the field where the fire was well and truly blazing away, the sounds of cracking wood with bright orange flames rising high up into the cold night sky.

"Alright son... Harriet" Zak greeted them with a warm smile, he had been left in charge of the fireworks this year, to the relief of Cain as he had a surprise planned.

"Hot chocolate, or mulled wine?" Lisa called out,

"Oh definitely mulled wine" Harriet laughed, walking over to take two large mugs of the hot burgundy liquid.

"Everything is set" Zak whispered to Cain, giving him the thumbs up.

"Hope she likes it" Cain whispered back,

"Likes what?" Harriet enquired in a curious tone, handing Cain his mug,

"Oh something Cain has got for Sarah," a quick thinking Zak replied.

"Yeah just some books" Cain added, slipping an arm around her waist after giving her backside a gentle squeeze, while taking a big gulp of wine from his mug,

"Come on" he whispered softly, guiding her to a space from which to watch the fireworks, and finish up their drinks.

Standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, her head resting on his chest listening to the faint sound of his heart beat pounding in her ear, the ooohs and aahhhs echoing around at the loud bangs lighting up the velvet sky.

"You ok?" He whispered in her ear,

"Yes" she answered happily, "I'm always ok when I'm with you" she added, turning slightly so his lips could find hers in a gentle, lingering kiss, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Good" he replied with a smile kissing her lips again.

"Where's Sarah?" Harriet asked worridly,

"She's with my dad" Cain reassured her, just as a bang made it's way up into the air.

"Wow" Harriet gasped as the loud bang gave way to a kaleidoscope of bright colours erupting high above them.

"Look at that one over there" Cain pointed straight infront of them,

"Where?" Harriet asked inquisitively,

"Just give it a minute" he replied softly, perching his chin on her shoulder anticipating her reaction with what was to come.

In the distance shapes in the form of letters began lighting up, until eventually they spelled out 'I love you.' Harriet just stared at the letters flickering away, had he really meant them for her, they could have been for anyone there. I mean this was Cain Dingle, he doesnt do things like this, granted he was openly affectionate towards her in public, but this. Her heart skipped a beat when he whispered "I do...Harriet, I love you" turning to face him, a wide smile swept across her face as a tear rolled down her cheek,

"I love you too" she whispered back, leaning in as their lips met in a soft warm kiss to seal their declaration.

"I realised just before I nearly lost you, I just couldn't admit it to myself" he said quietly, "but I have a habit of hurting people...and I couldn't do that to you...and then you were in the hospital...and I nearly lost you...i don't wanna...i can't lose you...not now...not ever...i love you...vicar" he said softly, holding back the tears that were now stinging his eyes.

Cupping her chin, he softly wiped away the few tears that were now rolling down her cheeks while planting a soft kiss on her forehead, holding on to his gaze she smiled a happy smile.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, I'm in way too deep now for you to lose me" she replied in a soft tone, placing her head on his chest as the tears began to fall... tears of happiness as she realised there was nowhere else she would rather be right now than in the comfort of his strong arms, where he made her feel so safe and loved...the reason she was falling deeper in love with him each passing day...


	2. Christmas surprises

Christmas Surprises Part One: Christmas Eve

Harriet woke to the sound of footsteps on the creaking wooden floor, squinting her eyes at the weak rays of sun poking through a gap in the curtains, she turned in the direction from where they were coming from.

"Morning beautiful" a soft voice said while placing a cup of hot coffee on the bed side table,

"Morning" she muttered burying her face in her pillow.

Cain smiled to himself while sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, admiring the way her long locks lay around her bare shoulders, he felt her shudder as the sensation of his fingertips touched her skin, gently gliding across the middle of her back in circular motions, before leaning in to replace them with his lips, her moans increasing as his warm breath from the slow kisses made it's way up to the back of her neck.

"You feel cold" she uttered over her moans, "where have you been?" She asked inquisitively,

"You'll see" he whispered in her ear, running his tongue over her lobe while blowing soft breaths inbetween the slow kisses that were now working their way onto the side of her cheek.

"Cain" she began, turning to face him "why do I get the feeling..." was all she managed to say before he abruptly cut her off, capturing her lips with a soft lingering kiss, his tongue eagerly forcing it's way through her parted lips to meet with hers. Curious to know what Cain had been up to she didn't let the kiss progress into something more passionate, pulling away after temporarily satisfying her desires for some morning fun.

"Right mister...what are you upto?" Harriet asked, searching his big brown eyes for any clues,

"Why do you always assume I'm up to something?" He answered her question with a hint of sarcasm adding a little chuckle,

"You are Cain Dingle" she laughed, holding his gaze with raised brows tucking her bottom lip underneath her top one.

"Oh right...that's it is it...vicar" he laughed back, raising his brows to match her smug look. He knows what effect calling her vicar has on her, something about the way he says it sends warm feelings of desire through her body to which she would normally give into, but not this time much to Cain's disappointment. "Ok" he sighed watching her wrap her bath robe around her curvy body, before taking her coffee downstairs, where in the kitchen stood the biggest Christmas tree the little cottage had ever seen.

"Surprise" Cain shouted, catching her gaze to assess her reaction. Harriet stood motionless, staring in awe as the branches filled most of the small kitchen space,

"What...i don't know what to say...where did you get it?" She asked dreading what the answer might be,

"Oh I just 'borrowed' it off Home Farm Estates" he laughed tipping her a wink. The look on her face said it all, "I'm joking" he added before she could even reply, "its straight up legit" he reassured her while dragging it into the living room, positioning it in the window.

They spent the rest of the morning decorating it with colourful tinsel, big old fashioned baubles and strings of fairy lights. Harriet had dug out some of Edna's old decorations admiring the figure of an old angel that had probably seen more Christmases than she had, handing it to Cain to give it pride and place at the top completing the finished look.

"There" she said happily, stepping back to inspect their third attempt at making it look half decent. Cain however had his head buried in some old photos that he'd found at the bottom of the big old box.

A huge smile swept across his face as the image of a young woman in a police uniform looking very smart and pristeen was staring back at him, her hair neatly tied in a bun just below her hat. "What you smiling at?" She asked with a hint of curiosity,

"Nothing" he smiled again, looking her up and down.

Peering in the box she snatched one of the photos from him trying to hide it in the hope he had not seen it properly. "Too late" he teased flashing her a huge grin,

"Don't know how these ended up in here" she sighed looking at the past that was staring her in the face,

"I'm glad they did" he teased again, curling his lips up into a pout while raising his brows, giving her the 'I approve' look. "I've always had a thing for a woman in uniform" Cain laughed.

"Oh is that right" Harriet laughed back

"I don't suppose you still have that uniform do you?" He enquired tilting his head to one side, flashing a smile while giving her a cheeky wink, "I mean your vicar mini dress is sexy, but you in a police uniform is...well, brings a whole new meaning to 'cops and robbers' he added raising his brows.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no" she laughed, biting her bottom lip at the thought of playing 'cops and robbers' she laughed again at how quick his face changed.

"Not even the handcuffs then?" He asked still remaining hopeful,

"You mean these" Harriet laughed, rummaging around in the box,

"Really" Cain's face lit up at the prospect of her pulling them out,

"No just kidding" she laughed again at the look on his face, the look of disappointment.

Gathering the photos up together she looked at them individually, tracing the outline of her image with her finger, a few tears began stinging her eyes while reminiscing in her mind that very day. It was her passing out parade, one of the happiest days of her life even making her parents so proud of her.

"You look just as beautiful back then as you do now" Cain said softly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It was one of the happiest days of my life...but also one of the worse days of my life" she whispered so as not to give away her shaky voice.

"How...why?" Cain sounded concerned,

"I lost the love of my life that day... my childhood sweetheart" Harriet answered his question as the tears that stung her eyes began rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Cain asked pulling her into his chest, softly rubbing her shoulder while kissing her hair.

"He was killed in the line of duty" she replied pressing her face deeper into his jumper.

"Hey, come on now" Cain reassured her it was ok to let it all out.

"I'm fine" she replied wiping away what tears were left, "they just brought back sad memories on what should have been a happy day" she sighed, lifting her head off his chest to meet his gaze, "I'm fine" she said again as he leaned in gently kissing her forehead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The echoing sounds of harmonies filled the air around the church as the snow began to fall. Cain was on his way to meet Harriet after the Christmas Eve carol service from which he managed to wriggle out of much to her protests, compromising on him taking her to dinner afterwards. Approaching the church doorway he curled his lips up into a huge smile at the thought of spending their first Christmas together, pausing just before entering he took out a small box he'd been fiddling with inside his jacket pocket, carefully removing the lid to reveal a gold necklace with a heart in the middle, diamonds glistening under the dim light down one side, turning it over to read the words 'All my love Cain' neatly engraved on the back.

Returning the box carefully back to his pocket he stepped through the half open door just as the last carol was finishing. A huge smile swept across Harriet's face as he tipped her a wink while sinking into a seat at the back, his mind began to drift, finding itself mentally undressing her with his big brown eyes, afterall, the times they have spent together in the church always ended up in a state of undress, not that she ever complained more the fact of the thrill knowing that someone could walk in at any minute.

"Sorry, we keeping you up?" Harriet asked a sleepy Cain while tapping his shoulder,

"What...where" he muttered over a yawn, slowly opening his eyes unaware of his immediate surroundings,

"You were out for the count, granddad" she chuckled at him,

"I blame you" he teased, sounding more awake, "Well you did drag me back to bed after lunch" he replied to her raised brow look.

"Didn't hear you complaining, you seemed willing enough to me" she laughed biting her bottom lip as the image of the shower they shared after entered her mind.

"Yeah always up for it me" he teased, "You shouldn't be so good eh...vicar" he smirked.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr Dingle" she teased back with a cheeky wink.

"Come on" Cain said rising from his seat, "we have reservations" he added with a smile

"Oh get you...reservations" Harriet laughed, while strolling into the vestry, "Just need to de-robe" she teased, turning to face him flashing a cheeky smile.

"Need any help?" He asked sounding hopeful,

"I have everything on under here" she replied to his disappointed look. "So where you taking me?" She enquired, stepping out of her cassock,

"I know where I'd like to take you looking like that" he gushed, "You look stunning" he added softly, his eyes slowly roaming up and down her body at the figure hugging red lacy mini dress she was modelling. He took the little black box from his pocket while slowly closing the gap between them, "I wanted to wait a little longer before giving you this...but" he whispered handing her the box, eagerly awaiting her reaction as she slowly removed the lid.

"Oh Cain, it's beautiful" she beamed, angling the box so the light bounced off the diamonds, turning it over her heart skipped a beat as the words 'All my love Cain' jumped out at her.

"Here let me" he said as she removed it, carefully undoing the clasp. Cain stood behind her and placed it around her neck, "there" he whispered in her ear, turning her around to admire the finished look before gently kissing her lips.

"We need to go now" Cain said, handing Harriet her coat

"Where we going again?" She asked inquisitively,

"Well there's this nice little B+B that I know of" Cain chuckled,

"Oh pushing the boat out then" she smirked while locking up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Grange seemed awfully quiet for Christmas Eve Harriet thought to herself upon entering the reception area, apart from the old Christmas music playing in the background.

"Welcome" Eric greeted them with a warm smile, extending his arm to take Harriet's coat.

"Thankyou" she said happily, flashing Cain a smile,

"This way please" Eric added, leading the way to a little alcove that had been decorated with candles and tea lights.

"This is nice" Harriet beamed while Cain pulled out her chair, "Where is everyone else?" She asked in a curious tone,

"I've booked out the whole dining room for the next few hours" Cain answered while taking his seat.

"You did that for me?" She smiled, shaking her head while searching his big brown eyes,

"Yes" he simply said as Eric poured a glass of champagne each.

"I don't know what to say" she said softly, taking a sip from her glass

"You don't have to say anything" Cain smiled at her across the table, reaching out his hand to cup hers. "I wanted to make our first Christmas together extra special, to show you that I can be romantic without caring what anyone else thinks, or what my family thinks, or what even my image thinks" he added in a soft tone.

A warm feeling spread through her body as he uttered those words. This was turning out to be one of the best Christmases she had ever had, but the best part of it was she was spending it with Cain Dingle, the man she had fallen deeply in love with, and by his own admittance felt the same way.

"There is one more little surprise" Cain gushed while finishing their last drink,

"What have I done to deserve you?" She asked trying to guess what it might be,

"You've shown me what it's like to be happy" he smiled, "did you hear that?" He asked while looking out of the window.

"No, what?" She replied looking in the direction of the road.

There parked up outside the gateway was a beautiful black horse with a little carriage all lit up with oil lamps and tea lights.

"Your carriage awaits, madam" Cain smiled

"Oh...my...god...Cain" was all she managed to say, while pulling on her coat as they made their way outside. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better...you do this" she added climbing up onto the seat,

"Right you are Sam" Cain shouted while climbing in next to her, covering their laps with a thick blanket. "I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me" he whispered, reaching his arm around her shoulders, as they set off.

"You had me convinced at dinner" she chuckled at him.

"I know I don't often say or show it, but you mean the world to me, Harriet, I love you with all my heart, my past is in the past, my future is here with you now" he confessed in a soft tone.

"I'd like that, it's all I've ever wanted, a decent future with someone who loves me the same as I love them" she replied,

"I don't go straight for just anyone you know" he smiled "I've realised the bad boy image just doesn't cut it for me anymore...you make my life so happy and complete and that's more than enough for me now" he added.

"I still can't believe you did that for me" Harriet said softly,

"Like I said at the time, if being straight keeps you hanging around then I guess I'm straight" he laughed

"You say the nicest things" she smiled leaning in capturing his lips with a warm, passionate lingering kiss as they disappeared into the darkness of the village just as the snow began to fall once more...


End file.
